


Day 3

by ttttjay



Series: Aaron week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron Week Day 3: an angsty Aaron scene + a character of your choice.





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zo'e

Aaron has been unable to calm his nerves; time has been passing slower than he ever thought possible. This is just madness, they had been driving back from town, and someone had driven into the passenger side of the car. There was a heart-stopping moment as the car skid that Aaron had images of not being able to control the car and it not stopping, after probably a matter of seconds but what felt like longer the car stopped suddenly. Aaron may have sprained his shoulder, but he was fine, checking on Liv, she appeared to have hit her head hard on the window knocking her out. A passer-by must have seen what happened and called the emergency services because there were flashing blue lights and lots of questions.

Liv came around reasonably quickly but was still left a bit confused, after being checked over at the roadside it was decided that she should be taken to the hospital. There was a tense wait as she was checked over at the hospital running a battery of tests and it was suggested that it would be a good idea to carry out a scan, just to check for concussion or any other possible injury that could have been caused.

They kept saying it was just a precaution, which didn't stop Aaron worrying and pacing the halls outside the room where they had wheeled her in and told him he would have to wait outside. They had all been great explaining what was happening, how long it was going to take and even when they gave him Liv back; there was still the anxious wait to get the all clear. 

Liv ended up being kept in overnight for observation which meant Aaron had to go home without her, arriving back at the empty house was worse than waiting at the hospital, he was so tired he just wanted to sleep but at the same time just lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling. Then there was a knock at the door getting up to open it he saw Robert looking worried, he was about to just shut the door again when Robert put his hand out to stop it.

"I heard about Liv. I just came to check she is okay?"

"She's being kept in overnight," is all he could bring himself to say.

"But she'll be alright?" Robert asked concerned.

“I am going to get her in the morning, listen it’s been a really long day so could you just go?”

"Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to check," Aaron didn't have the energy to do this anymore "Well thanks," he said as he shut the door. That really was the last thing he needed; he thought as he lay back down to try and get some sleep.

 

The next morning Aaron went to the hospital to find Liv looking a lot better and allowed to be discharged, under strict instructions for lots of rest for the next couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/) come say hi


End file.
